


Being Lucky is a Malediction

by Big_Diesel



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Betrayal, Blackmail, Dark Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gangbang, Harems, Infidelity, Internal Conflict, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Partner Betrayal, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Suspense, Threesome - F/F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: An alternative version of We Need to Talk About Raven. Beast Boy makes a mistake with Jinx. He wants to end it with her, but she does not want it to end. Loyalty and friendships are challenged and questioned throughout this journey. Will Beast Boy have the courage to end this and confess the truth? Or will fate play a crude hand and reveal itself before Beast Boy confesses?





	Being Lucky is a Malediction

The lone September moon stands over the sky overlooking the beings of Jump City and the surrounding areas it watches. It comes gently as the sun transitions from the city and departs to where it is needed. A cool breeze from the bay waves harshly towards the surface of the ledge where I am sitting. It tells me, better yet, urges me to return to the warm confines of the tower before it gets nippy. It's typical cool, autumn Jump City weather, but I am game for any challenges that comes my way.

I am a superhero and that is my job, better yet, a birthright.

Forgive me for not immediately introducing myself. I can be quite terrible with my introductions. A ill-formed I have developed even before my days of joining the Titans. Sometimes, I rather have people observe me before giving the conclusion of a proper introduction. Make sense? Of course it doesn't. School wasn't my forte. I am grateful to have the innate ability to transform into a variety of creatures at my choosing. Instead of enriching myself with academics, I was faithfully dedicated to the streets. Where I couldn't get A's and B's in my subjects, I excelled in fighting crime. When I was late for my classes, I was fighting crime faithfully. Even as I made my decision to fully engulfed myself into crime fighting, I knew that school wasn't the route. I know it may have disappointed my parents, may their souls rest, but I felt that….

Let me stop. I will save that for another time. Anyway, I need to tell you who I am. Forgive me for my deviation. I have a multi-tracked mind. A blessing and a curse, I am afraid to say. My best friend, Cyborg believes it is great to be versatile. My friend and so-called leader, Robin, believes that it is important to remain vigilant and to not let other things distract him. I shake my head with much, much grimace. What in the hell does he know about my mind. He still can't earn the respect of his fellow Titans. I know he means well, but often he needs to understand that in order to earn respect, one much respect one's volition.

Hey, I do have my moments of intellect. It comes and goes like a gallstone. I remember that time when I was fourteen….

Here I go again. Maybe he is right on how scattered my thoughts are. Anyway, by my colleagues, I go under name of Beast Boy. A generic name, I know, but it has a strong meaning. That I will explain later on.

Only a certain few can call me by my given name. My parents, may their souls rest, Cyborg, and of course, Raven can call me by the name of Garfield Logan.

The name wasn't a name I would have chosen, but it is my name nonetheless. In order to preserve the dignity of my parents, I keep the name as a reminder that they have given me an identity. Something I always wanted. For someone to tell me that I belong. For someone to tell me that I am being cared about. Just someone to let me know that Beast Boy is in the front of certain people's minds.

Anyway, I don't know why I am telling you guys this. You are probably wondering on the direction I am going with this. A versatile mind can be a blessing and a curse. So, I just wanted to some alone time. It isn't often where I fill my mind to the brim of just emptiness. Just want to soak up the breeze of the salty sea air and relax. Take a breath from time to time.

It is starting to get nippy. I scan the area to see no one is around. I shouldn't let the others know about this, but I need to get a fill of some warmth, if you know what I mean. Newports are the choice of filling my lungs of its carcinogens. I light my cigarette and blow it into the September moon with hopes that it receives my smoke. A message it may because I am about to do something I have never thought was going to happen in my lifetime.

I take another sigh as well as another smoke. At any moment, a door is going to open. A person is going to appear. That person may have significance. That person may have significance with another person that I may find significant. I try my hardest not to think about it. That is why the versatile mind can be a blessing sometimes.

A blessing, yes. I hope so. At any moment, that person is coming. I just hope I have enough time before dragging the end of my cigarette.

I get a text from the Titan alert. I get a shock, a cold shiver down my spine. That gives me more of a warning than the text itself. It sends signals to my brain. It tells me that it is not too late to stop this. You have that control to end it. Why make it happen? What feelings are you going to gain or lose? Do you know the detriments of the actions? Are you aware that people are going to get hurt by this?

I know. I know. I know. And it kills me inside for the things. I mean, the actions, I have committed and what I am going to commit. Do you think I enjoy it? I mean, the mixed signals between her and myself. The confusion. It is driving me crazy, but what is done is done. And there is nothing I can do about that.

I take another look into the lone September moon. Standing alone and no stars to represent it or to get it justification of its' purpose. It too stares at me with the intent of my actions. It too wants to know what is going to happen next.

It is time. The door opens. Light footsteps comes toward my direction.

I take deep breaths. I am very fortunate to finish the end of this cigarette in time before she makes her appearance.

The smell of rosemary invades my nostrils. She must have been in her garden. She has one and what is amazing that not many people know that. Not even the man she is dating knows about that. The smell is bearable, very distinct. It is her scent. A scent I recognize. A scent I have given the privilege to….

Let me stop.

A warm, soft, but firm hand presses on my shoulder. I can feel her energy surging to me. It is telling me that she is here with a purpose. It is with great intention that she wants to spend time with me. She knows my incantations, but that alone excites her. Gives her more reason to prey upon me.

For the many times I have pray before her. My callous knees giving her the grace and mercy. Tasting her sacraments and receiving her sinful blessings. Baptised into her unholy waters, my body knows her testaments. My body is knowledgeable of her passages. No matter what situation, it too can translate to whatever she desires. Because she knows what she wants and I am the kind of mutant that can give it to her.

I remember my dearest friend Cyborg giving me a question on loyalty. He tells me that loyalty  _is_ _giving or showing firm and constant support or allegiance to a person or institution. It means that you have their back all of the time._   _He can close his eyes when he falls asleep, knowing that he is safe. He can turn his back on us after giving them a weapon without worrying if we would turn on him. He doesn't have to worry because we have his back. He has our. We will never abandon him. He will never abandon us.._

_We are forever faithful. We are loyal to the very end._

It is too bad that I have failed on the end of that bargain.

She comes from behind, tightly wrapping her arm around neck, caressing my shoulder blades. My breath labors, hastening on knowing that she continues to rub her chin at the nape of my neck. Her smell is alluring. My body is aware for it, too, is familiar of her scent and unfortunately, her body.

"You are alone," she asks in a heavy, flirtatious tone.

"I am," I tell her.

It isn't long before she takes a seat and sits beside me. Without asking, she takes the cancer sticks from my possession and puts it on her lap where she proceeds to take a smoke. She lights before exhaling loudly into the night.

I take a glance at her. The moon shines upon the pale figure. Her eyes shine like a sapphire that belongs on display. A display where it should be coveted by the person who takes pride on its possession. It is really unfortunate that too can be conditional.

She takes another smoke before turning her sights on me. "Were you outside because you were lonely or were you waiting for me?" She smiles such a devilish grin. She peers closer to the point where I can feel her body heat. "It is a beautiful night. Isn't it, Beastie?"

I don't say a word. I keep quiet as I revel into the inevitable.

She kisses me on my cheek. "You are such a mood killer, Beastie. It is a beautiful night and you are being a buzzkill. It is nice out, it is cool, and you have a lovely girl on your arm."

"A lovely girl who belongs to somebody else." I tell her under her breath.

She smirk. "A lovely goblin  _who_ belongs to somebody else as well," she retorts. She caresses my face. "You are the last person to judge me with transgressions. It takes two, sweetheart." She gives me another kiss. "Now, I am ready to be put to bad. I need someone to break this spell of this bad luck. I mean, Jinx is my name."

My stomach begins to churn. I look once more in my lone September sky. I give another stare into the moon. I close my eyes. I don't want to look any further. I don't need anything else to pass judgement as I know that I am going to commit another act that is going to question the direction of my path and overall, my best friend.

_Forgive me, Cyborg. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, forgive me._

_And to my love, Raven. Forgive me. Please, my love. Forgive me._


End file.
